


Delirium

by mythtress



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Play, Fever Dreams, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Restraints, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtress/pseuds/mythtress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dukat is injured and taken to the Station for treatment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirium

It had all happened so fast. 

The crew had been running diagnostics on the Naprem, they had scanned for any anomalies beforehand. It had appeared safe as they positioned themselves behind a large asteroid. A small window, fifteen seconds at most, when the cloak would have to be deactivated. They would be vulnerable. The maintenance was a necessity however so Dukat had given the go ahead to begin the work. Out of nowhere three bird of prey uncloaked and began firing upon the ship. The helmsman didn't even have time to finish reporting the decloaked enemies before the ship was racked by a volley of phaser fire. The air grew hazy as smoke billowed onto the bridge. Dukat could barely distinguish screams of pain over the racket of the ship as consoles exploded in showers of sparks and several fires erupted close to the view screen. They couldn't fight three ships at once. They were low on weaponry as it was, and the element of surprise had been lost. Surprise had been their ally in the crusade against the Klingons. Cloaking and making a tactical retreat was the only chance they had. He turned to yell the order and saw the form of the crewman, slumped over the controls for the cloaking device. Damnit! The ship lurched, nearly causing him to loose his footing as he made his way over to the console. He took hold of the man's body, throwing it unceremoniously to the metal floor. He made a mental note to apologize if they survived. The controls were damaged. He gripped the panel, feeling the metal tear into his fingers as he heaved, yanking the console free and exposing the circuitry within. The ship shuddered, sustaining another hit. 

"We can't take another volley!"

"Keep firing!" 

He had studied the cloaking devices technology, it's wiring and activation. He had imprinted that information into his memory. It's usefulness was about to be proved as he dug into the circuits, his blood coating the wiring as he rerouted power manually. 

"Shields at 13%."

"Loosing power to main and aft weapons."

"Re route all available power to thrusters!" he ordered over his shoulder. 

Someone must have heard him as the engines coming online rumbled through the ship. He felt exhilaration as he connected the circuits and the cloak engaged. A blinding flash from the console just left of him threw him backwards onto the floor. Adrenaline dulled the pain that shot through his body. He looked up and saw the metal girder fall. He knew it would crush him but still he threw up his arms to protect his head. The impact of the beam crushed the wind from his lungs and pinned his arms to his chest, no doubt broken. Blood, there was blood everywhere. Brown seeping onto the black of his armor, onto the dark metal floor, through the grating of the walkway, into the ship. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to take in a breath. His fingers clawed uselessly at the metal beam on top of him. The rush of chemicals couldn't keep this much pain down. His body was going into shock. The edges of his vision growing dark as he stared unblinking up at the ceiling. The shrill buzz in his ears distorted the shouts of the crewmen who had rushed to his aid. He was only partially aware of the men around him, their forms were hazy and dark, unfocused, indistinguishable. The weight being lifted from his chest allowed him to take in a ragged breath. It was like drinking fire. The pain pierced his insides like a trillion needles. He saw a dark silhouette hover above him. He recognized Damar when the second officer moved closer, concern laced his usually stoney features. He was saying something. His lips formed a word over and over but there was no sure way to know what he was saying. His voice seemed to be far away, so far that Dukat couldn't make sense of it. His eyes trailed up from the Glinn's mouth and focused on Damar's deep blue eyes, dark with worry. Where those tears? Impossible. The blackness spiraled inward, consuming his senses, his pain, and his consciousness. He'd remember those eyes.

***

Sense of smell was the first thing to return to him. Dukat drew in a deep breath, an ache in his ribs caused his breath to hitch. He hissed the air back out through gritted teeth, letting the scent linger over the gland along the roof of his mouth. The air was stale, like air that had been recycled too many times to count. It was a scent he had become accustomed to after so long aboard space stations and star ships. It didn't taste like the Naprem's filtered air however. It wasn't thick, warm, heavy with metal and blood. This air was sterile, cool, sanitary. He smelled himself more than anything else. He tasted of heat. Not the warmth of sunlight or a hot cup of tea. There was a deep heat that radiated from the muscles in his chest and along his arms. Unsettling and assuredly unhealthy. Was it infection? 

His fingers scratched a the clothed pad he was laying on. A sharp pain shot through his arms, leaving his fingeres tingling as he tried to hoist up his hands. He found himself bound at the wrists by heavy straps. Several more of these straps held him in place across his chest, abdomen, thighs and ankles. The strap across his throat chaffed his ridges, it was uncomfortable to say the least. His hands had a limited range of motion, just reaching far enough for his fingers to scrape at the cool plastic that encased what he presumed was a bio bed. The dull hum and the beeping of a vitals screen leant evidence to support his train of thought. Though he wouldn't know for sure until he opened his eyes. 

He hissed at the bright lights overhead as they flooded his sensitive eyes. Spots danced across his vision as he blinked rapidly to try and alleviate the sensation. He squinted, not able to move his head to far in any one direction. The carpeted walls, deep navy, ended halfway and then cream colored coverings were placed along the wall. Hideous and decidedly Federation. Opposite the wall was a view window, blacked out. He couldn't discern any shapes behind the tinted glass. His vitals were displayed on a console a few feet to the right of the bed. He allowed himself a small sigh of relief. This was a medical exam room, a Federation exam room to be precise, which meant he was most likely back on the station. He had survived. The lights suddenly dimmed, becoming much more agreeable to his Cardassian vision. The change in his environment caused Dukat to grow apprehensive. His heart rate on the vital's screen jumping several beats in response. 

The sound of the door opening made Dukat tense until he saw who had entered the room. It was Doctor Bashir. Much of the Gul's fear drained away instantly at the young human's appearance. The doctor held a PADD in one hand, his attention focused on whatever was on the device.

"Ah, Doctor, it's good to see you." Dukat greeted. The man looked up, disinterest marking his usually expressive face. He returned his focus to the PADD without a word and made his way towards the vitals display. The human's behavior was odd but Dukat continued. "I suppose it's you I have to thank for my recovery." Bashir tapped a few times at the display before looking down at the Cardassian. His normally gentle hazel eyes were dark and held no hint of sympathy. 

"You won't be thanking me when this is over." His mouth curved, sharp as a knife. The expression caused a rush of weariness to coarse through the Gul.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Doctor. Perhaps you could release these straps? With me conscious I would think there is little concern for me falling off the bed." 

Bashir's laugh was harsh. A note of glee evident that chilled Dukat. "That's not likely. Those straps are there to hold you in place. I have quite a few more tests to run."

"T...tests?" Dukat stammered, his body pulled at the straps holding him down. "I didn't agree to any tests, Doctor. I demand you let me go, immediately." He tried to make his voice as stern and commanding as he could. The effect wasn't realized as Bashir chuckled under his breath before reaching up and yanking a fist full of the Gul's hair, pulling his head backwards. A startled noise escaped him but he quickly shut his mouth as Bashir moved close, hovering just above his face. A sharp smile, dangerous in it's coldness was on the young man's face. "The Federation doesn't take kindly to terrorists."  
"Terrorists?" Dukat whispered back, confused at the label.  
"That's right. You and your crew are a bunch of terrorists. The Federation has decided to take a harsher stance on the subject." He released the hold on the Gul's hair and moved away out of Dukat's line of sight. The Cardassian didn't like that at all, he needed to keep him talking so he knew where the Doctor was in the room.  
"What of the Marquis? and the Klingons?"  
"The Marquis are Federation citizens. Their anger is readily justifiable. The Klingons were an ally of the Federation and they will be again. Cardassia on the other hand...well..." He rolled a cart in front of him, it's drawers clattered as it bumped into the side of the bio bed. On top was a hypo and several ampules, each with a different amount of liquid. There was also a large box, though Dukat couldn't discern what it's purpose was at present. "Cardassia has been a violent contender in the Alpha Quadrant. War with the Federation, the occupation of Bajor, breaking the treaty in the DMZ. The list of crimes goes on and on it seems. Yet the Federation has very little information about Cardassians. I've been given the order to change that. With your help of course." Bashir smiled at him. 

Dukat's eyes grew wide as the Doctor spoke. "You can't do that. I refuse to divulge any information about Cardassia or about Cardassians."  
The Doctor sighed exasperatedly, as though he was dealing with an unruly child who didn't want a shot. "Very well. If that's how you feel. I'll use some one else. Perhaps Damar?"  
"Damar?" Dukat bit his tongue when he heard the quaver in his voice.  
The doctor nodded, "Why yes, Garak should be entertaining Damar right now. The Federation is very interested to know what you've been up to in your stolen ship."  
"No!"  
Bashir smirked, "I'll ask Garak to finish and bring Damar in and you can watch him run through these tests...or..."  
"Or what?"  
"Or you can be a good boy and do as you're told. If you can get through everything I'll have Damar released."  
Dukat scowled at him saying nothing, a ball of seething hate sitting heavy in stomach.  
"As an added incentive, if you comply with the testing Ziyal won't be subjected to them either. How does that sound?"  
"You wouldn't dare!" Dukat shouted at the human, his fists shaking in rage. Body tensing to lash out but he was held firmly by the restraints.  
"The Federation as well as myself are very interested in genetics. With Ziyal being half Bajoran I wonder how much she'd be able to withstand? She is a tough little thing isn't she. I bet she'd last quite awhile."  
Dukat sunk back onto the bed, his anger ebbing into a wave of concern for his daughter.  
Bashir loaded the hypospray, slamming the ampule into the base with his palm. "Would you like to watch both of them run through these tests? Or will Gul Dukat willingly give himself up to save his half bajoran daughter and bottom rung Glinn, hm?"  
The Gul's anger seethed and he wanted to spit in the human's face. He refrained from doing so. "Run your tests, Doctor." he hissed the tittle as if it was an insult. Bashir nodded, pleased at the answer.  
"First things first. Lets get that armor off." A slender hand picked up a laser scalpel from the tray on top of the rolling cabinet. Dukat shifted, eying the device with a weary expression. "Don't be concerned. I'm quite proficient. Have you out of that silly armor in a moment. Don't move though, wouldn't want to slice you on accident now would I?" Bashir's smirk was unnerving as he clicked the scalpel on and began to slice at the Cardassian body armor. The doctor had said a moment but for Dukat it felt like an eternity. Bashir had taken to slicing the armor off in strips, roughly two inches wide and slicing all the way down the armor. Dukat hissed when the scalpel caught his left pectoral. 

"Oh, sorry about that." Bashir offered, sounding far to gleeful as he brought the scalpel back down and nicked the Gul's collar bone. Dukat bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making anymore noise as Bashir continued the slow, tortuous removal of his armor plate. He caught the Cardassian several more times, once on his right pectoral, and grazed over the Gul's stomach. Each strip of armor slid from the doctor's hand, landing with a dull thud on the floor. Finally Bashir had finished, the front plate completely removed. 

Dukat had averted his eyes, staring a hole into the wall. He felt exposed in just his black duty shirt, which now had deep stains from where the scalpel had cut him. "Well this has to go." Bashir set the scalpel down and picked up a pair of shears. He snipped the fabric away, far more quickly then he had done with the armor. Dukat felt the chill of the room as the shirt was ripped away from his torso. He refused to look at what the doctor was doing, his eyes stayed trained on the wall. "Now these." Dukat felt the human's hands tug at his trousers. He felt a lump form in his throat. This couldn't be happening. The shears snipped into the waist band and the cool metal traced over his leg causing him to swallow against a shudder. The fabric was sliced down to his boots, which were tugged off with a violent motion and his pants joined the rest of his tattered clothing on the floor. A shaky intake of breath as the coldness of the room permeated his exposed flesh. Inside of his core there was still heat and his arms were warm despite being bare. 

"How lovely. You're an exquisite example of your species, Dukat." Bashir purred his hand tracing one of the hip ridges. Dukat squirmed trying to retreat from the touch, but there was no where to go. "Oh you're cold aren't you? Computer raise temperature of room to 30 degrees Celsius." The computer gave an agreeable chime and the air in the room warmed rapidly. "Can't have you uncomfortable, not when these tests focus on physiology and biology." Finally Dukat's gaze left the wall as he looked at the doctor.

"What are you trying to test?"

"Reproduction and sexual arousal. The limits of pain and pleasure. All interesting subjects on their own and all linked, don't you agree?"

"How do you plan to test these areas?"

"I'm so glad you asked." He reaching over and opened one of the drawers. "I have to determine a base line first before I can administer any stimulants." The doctor held in his hand an archaic looking device. Two rods with straps attached held a clear plastic oval center in between. "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue."

When Dukat didn't comply Bashir frowned. "What did I tell you about being a good boy, hm? I can always get Damar in here. Perhaps you'd prefer to watch him?"  
Dukat grimaced and then obliged, opening his mouth and extending his tongue which slid into the plastic oval center. The two rods pinched together, holding his tongue in place and his teeth fell into cushioned grooves along the top and bottom of the rods. The entire contraption was held in place by a knot tied behind his head. Bashir took a moment to admire the Gul. "This is so you don't bite off your tongue. It also adds the aesthetic of you being a wanton whore." Dukat growled his indignation as the doctor chuckled, "There is a human expression that says, if the shoe fits wear it." Bashir fiddled with the box, seemingly in no hurry to get the humiliation over with. He pulled out several round discs which he placed at different points on the Gul's body. His pecks, his groin and on his temples. 

"I won't lie to you. This is going to be unpleasant but it is for science and once this is over the rest of the testing will seem like a walk in the park." At the apprehensive look on the Gul's face he explained, "Another human expression. Alright ready?" Bashir flicked some kind of switch on the black box and Dukat convulsed, his entire body going rigid and then releasing all at once. He had been electrocuted. Correction, he was being electrocuted! The shocks were coming in waves, rolling all the way through him before dispersing. Bashir was watching with rapt attention as the Cardassian seized up, his muscles shaking with the strain before releasing and allowing him to fall back. The shocks seemed to average a certain voltage and Dukat realized the pattern of the bursts. If this was all then he would be able to handle the pain. 

The doctor must have sensed the Gul's resilience as he tapped at the box and the shocks began to grow in intensity, rolling more quickly through the Cardassian. Tears rolled down his cheeks as his eyes squeezed shut against the pain racking his body. He felt the pinching as his teeth dug into the odd gag in his mouth. His tongue lolled, saliva spilling onto his chin and chest. His toe claws dug into the fabric of the bio bed, tearing deep gashes. He just wanted it to stop. The straps remained firmly in place tethering him to this hell. Just as he feared permanent damage the doctor shut the machine off. Dukat's chest heaved, nostrils flared trying to get enough oxygen. His muscles continued to contract and release on their own for several long intensely painful seconds.  
"That's quite impressive. Good readings." Bashir scanned over the numbers on the console. "I knew you were the right choice for this." 

With the gag in his mouth Dukat couldn't make any remark. Though the noise he made when the doctor sucked on his tongue was a most undignified one. He'd tear out the human's throat with his bare teeth as soon as he got the chance. Bashir had a strange look, somewhere between lust and disgust as he pulled away licking his lips. "As I said the rest of the tests are much more enjoyable." He reached up and began to message at the Gul's neck ridges. Dukat shifted his shoulders side to side, eyes wide in panic. The human's hands were soft and warm and felt good against his scales. Bashir moved in and sucked on his exposed tongue again. His mouth was hot. The Cardassian fought against the feeling of pleasure and the rolling hate, disgust, and anger he was experiencing. Bashir must have had some experience with Cardassians as he applied just the right pressure to the Gul's scales and pleasure won out within him. The human's roving hands felt like a soothing balm as they traced over the Gul's aching muscles. Finally one hand trailed down to the Gul's groin, a slender finger gently stroking at the slit. 

"You're soaking wet." Bashir commented as he pulled away from the Gul's swollen tongue. His tone was teasing, degrading. Dukat didn't care. He moaned as the doctor's finger slipped into the slit, rubbing against his most sensitive area. "You really are a slut aren't you? Come on then, show me." Dukat's nerves were over sensitized from the electricity. He everted, his throbbing phallus bumping Bashir's hand leaving a trail of lubricant as he was guided by the human's delicate hand to a fully erect position. 

"Now that is exquisite." The doctor commented, his hand gliding lazily up and over the head then down to the base. Dukat whimpered at the sensation. "Just a few minutes ago you were convulsing in pain and now look at you...ready and willing." The human seemed to take great pride in his observation, as if he had just uncovered a fundamental truth of the universe. "This will be a base reading as well." he stated, his hand grasping the Cardassian's member tightly and beginning to pump in a slow steady rhythm. Dukat flexed, his muscles ached, he didn't want this to feel as good as it did. 

Bashir took a metal ring from the open cabinet drawer and slid it to where the Cardassian's penis everted from his slit. He twisted the ring and Dukat gave a startled jerk as the ring clicked and tiny barbs embedded in the sensitive flesh. "This is a stimulation ring. It'll keep you hard throughout these tests." Dukat shuddered as the ring sent a little shock through his member and stoked the rising heat in his abdomen. The doctor attached a collection device to the head of the Cardassian's phallus. It resembled a hanging fruit with a wide neck that self sealed around the head. "Need to collect every last drop." Bashir informed him before beginning the rhythmic stroking again. The combined sensations were just too much for him to process. His body arched and writhed as the doctor watched with a look best described as morbid curiosity. The ring sent tingling all along his length and the collection device supplied suction on his head. His hips bucked and a deep growl rumbled from his chest. Dukat didn't want to climax, he didn't want to give the smug human that satisfaction. His body had other plans, overly sensitized as it was and bombarded with sexual stimuli, his orgasm rolled through him as if a dam had burst. His seed overfilled the collection device which Bashir removed, the excess spilling down his still everted member.

"Such a messy whore." The doctor admonished as he wiped the shaft which jumped at his touch.

Dukat's chest heaved, nostrils flaring. He couldn't get enough air into his lungs with the damn gag. Fresh strings of drool fell from his chin, a pool of saliva forming in the concave area of his throat. His muscles trembled as he tried to raise himself up, the straps held firm. 

"Now the real fun starts." the doctor's gleeful manner caused a wave of panic to rush through the Cardassian. He jerked when the ring delivered a jolt more powerful than the dull pulsing of before. The ring hummed, barbs sinking in deeper. He couldn't be ready again, not so soon. 

Bashir picked up the hypospray he had loaded earlier. "I'm going to inject you with this. It will increase your body's natural reactions to stimulation." The hypo was placed on the tender part of his stomach and a loud hiss escaped the gun like device as the ampule was emptied into the Gul. The effect was quick. His whole body tensed as waves of intense heat rippled out from where he'd been injected. His whole body radiated with warmth.

"Good." Bashir said, glancing at the vitals screen. "Now we need to adjust your position." There were several clicks as some of the stasis field straps were released. The one across his neck, chest and legs disappeared. "Anti grav manacles. We humans really do have some of the best inventions." The man chuckled as he pulled the straps that still held Dukat's ankles far apart. The bed underneath him moved into a position resembling a chair. He had no idea bio beds could be repositioned like that. This new seated positioning left his posterior exposed. The bonds that held his wrists were guided by Bashir up and behind his head. It wasn't the most comfortable placement. He heard the clicking of the pieces latching into place. Dukat lacked the energy to try and fight, barely even glaring as the human adjusted him into whatever position suited the forthcoming 'tests'. 

With a nod of approval at the way Dukat was now strung up Bashir rummaged through one of the drawers of the rolling cabinet. He produced six glass objects, each larger than the last. Dukat thought that he must be going mad from this ordeal because he would swear that each one of the objects was a phallus. "Lets try out some other species shall we? I have several approximations to choose from." He fondly patted the largest one. "Shall we start with this one?" Dukat shook his head, eyes wide at the scale of the appendage. "No?" Bashir tone was questioning, as he cocked an eyebrow. He reached for the smallest phallus and balanced it between his two index fingers. "Perhaps this one then? Work your way up, hm?" Though shorter the glass was exceptionally wide from head to flared base. Dukat shook his head again. Given the choice he'd rather not have any of the presented options. Bashir huffed. "Would you rather Damar be brought in or Ziyal perhaps?" The Gul's stomach tightened in response to the threat. "I could run these tests on them simultaneously while you watch. Once done with them I'd have to come back and continue this with you anyway. So how about you be a good boy and allow me to collect my data?" He gave a weak nod, head bowed in defeat. 

His neck strained as he struggled to pull away from the coldness of the glass pressing at his entrance. "It's lubricated, calm down." The doctor scolded him, pushing the toy into the Cardassian. His muscles contracted around the intrusion, he shuddered at the feeling of being filled. "Wonderful, that's more like it. I wonder if you could take more than one at a time." Dukat shifted his hips, finding he had far more room to shimmy around in this seated position. The smooth surface glided deliciously against his burning insides. The coolness wasn't uncomfortable in fact it felt good as his body was being consumed by a burning heat. He attributed the sensation to whatever the doctor had injected him with. He tried to dissuade the human from double penetration, though his words were garbled and unintelligible against the gag. All he managed to do was soak his chest in saliva. Bashir reached up and stroked the Gul's cheek while his other hand cupped the Cardassian's rear. "That can be a test for another time." Dukat tried to jerk away from the hand on his face, finding he couldn't go far as his nose pressed into his bicep. Bashir smirked, "I'll remove the gag if you promise to behave from now on." Dukat growled at him, eyes angry. The growl caught in his mouth and morphed into a low moan as Bashir jostled the base of the toy still buried deep inside the Gul. When the Cardassian looked at the human again his eyes were pleading and submissive. 

"You look so good like that." Bashir cooed, unfastening the gag. The device fell to the floor as he claimed the Gul's mouth in a forceful kiss. Dukat didn't fight back. The thought to bite off the human's tongue crossed his mind but he was too weak to act upon it. Allowing the human to plunder his mouth, giving up all semblance of control. It almost felt good. 

Bashir pulled away wiping wetness from his chin. Dukat panted, still finding it hard to take in enough air with his swollen tongue pressing against his scent gland. It was a disorientating feeling, combined with him being light headed and the intense heat radiating throughout his body, all of which made him feel like he was floating.

Bashir began to move the toy in and out of him. "This is an approximation of a Ferengi. Can you feel the two bulbous regions? There's also a section of delightful ridges that trails the underside of the phallus." Bashir moved the toy in a circular motion. Dukat squirmed at the sensation of the different textures rubbing against his insides. "Ferengi have a wider girth than other humanoids. Tell me how it feels."  
Dukat purred as the toy was pressed into him as deep as it would go. "It's pleasant. It's short length is compensated by it's girth making it quite enjoyable." Though he had some trouble forming the syllables around his swollen tongue, Dukat was pleased at his ability to still link the words into a coherent thought. 

"You'd require other stimulation to climax?" Bashir asked pulling the toy out completely. Dukat caught the groan of disappointment at the sudden emptiness before it left his throat. "Yes." he panted in reply. Bashir tossed the glass toy over his shoulder, reaching for another one. Dukat watched the dildo land with a dull thud on the carpeted floor. If he had been in alternate circumstances he would have laughed at the absurdity of the action. 

"Lets try the Vulcan." the doctor held up the long, triangular headed phallus. It was also glass with a streak of green running through it's core. From it's shaft protruded several bumps. After being stretched by the girth of the Ferengi, the Vulcan approximation with it's tapered triangular head slipped into him with ease. Dukat let out a gasp as the toy slid deeper inside him than the Ferengi toy had. Bashir pulled it out and shoved it back in several times before finally pressing the dildo as far as it would go. He moved the phallus up and down and side to side. Dukat shuddered at the sensation. The cool glass chilling his inflamed core. "How's this one?" The Cardassian was loosing his ability to speak as the toy was shoved not so gently into him in a rythmic pattern. "Good...it's good. The length is...Ah!..." Dukat arched as Bashir moved the glass in just such a way.  
"You could climax with this one then?" The Cardasian moaned in response, arching again as the doctor pulled the toy from him and then shoved it back inside all the way to it's flared base. Another collection cup was fastened to the head of Dukat's member. Bashir moved the toy in a rhythmic pattern, studying the Gul's face as he brought him to the brink. He traced a finger up the undeside of Dukat's everted phallus and the Cardassian was pulled over the edge. His seed flooded the collection vessel, overflowing it's capacity once again.  
The human let the toy fall from his hand as he collected the sample and lightly cleaned the Gul up. Dukat was still rolling on the waves of pleasure, his breathing raged as he came down. Bashir flicked at the stimulating ring which caused the Cardassian to flinch. 

"I can't." Dukat rasped out. "No more." His head rolled from side to side, eyes unfocused.  
Bashir smiled. "You're doing great. Just a few more tests and you'll be done. You can hang on till the end. You're a Cardassian after all." He picked up the next toy in the line.

Three more times Bashir used an alien analog on the Cardassian. Andorian, with it's flared shaft. Cardassian, the same size as Damar which Bashir pointed out with no small amount of pleasure at degrading the Gul's relationship to his Glinn. Klingon, thick and ribbed. Each one brought Dukat to a shuddering, hard completion. Each time he collected the Gul's ejaculate. Each time Dukat became a little less coherent. He was reduced to nothing more than a writhing moaning bundle of over sensitized nerves. He was unraveling as the burning heat claimed every inch of his body inside and out. His mind was hazy. Nothing seemed to matter outside of the pleasure he was being forced to endure.

As Bashir set the sixth collected sample aside he beamed at the Gul. "You've done so well. Just one left to go." He reached for the final analog. "It's a Gorn." The largest of the toys, it's size caused Dukat to tremble in fear, and return to a semblance of coherence. 

"Please...something else..." his voice was raspy. 

"What would you suggest?" Bashir humored him, placing the analog back onto the table.

"Hu...Human..." he managed through his panting, eye ridge raised hopefully.

The human's head tilted to the side in apparant surprise at the answer, and a wide grin warped his features. "I don't have a human analog." he said woefully, reaching for the Gorn toy again.

"You...you're human." 

"Have you ever been with a human?" Dukat barely had the wits to shake his head. He was so tired. If the doctor got his jollies maybe he'd leave the Gul alone, at least Dukat hoped that would be the case. "I've been told that humans are needlessly long." The doctor chatted conversationally as he turned off the manacles. Dukat's arms fell limply to his sides as his knees came together. "I wonder if you'll feel the same." 

The bed was returned to it's previous position, putting Dukat on his back. The doctor reached over and flicked the ring which jolted and hummed in response. Dukat shifted, whimpering, "No more...please." The doctor attached another collection cup. "Seven is a lucky number in many human cultures. Cardassian's don't believe in luck however." The sneer on the young human's face would have sent Dukat into a rage if he had the energy for it. 

"You'll need to hold yourself." Bashir instructed slipping onto the bed between the Gul's legs. Placing hands under each knee he pushed the appendages up to the Gul's head. Dukat groaned, "I...I can't." His arms were numb and heavy at his sides. Bashir barked a laugh, "Well you have been a good boy. I suppose I can help you. Though the data won't be viable." He rested the knees on his own shoulders, hands holding round the strong thighs. 

Dukat gasped as the doctor pushed forward, filling him suddenly. There was no pain as the human lacked the girth of Ferengi or Klingon and his entrance was well lubricated from the previous toys. The length was another thing, as each time Bashir rocked forward Dukat saw stars. His eyelids fluttering, eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

"I'm jealous of the analogs now, should have taken you first." His smile was sharp, degrading. "You're so hot inside. Is that normal for Cardassian's or is it just you?" Dukat couldn't reply, as that same heat had taken his ability to speak. His whole body was so over sensitized that he couldn't tell the difference between pain and pleasure anymore. Bashir appeared to be enjoying himself, setting a steady pace as he leaned forward and kissed the Cardassian. Dukat wasn't in any position to stop him, though he tried to thrash his head. The action made the kiss sloppy. The doctor moved to his exposed neck and bit down. A yelp of surprise escaped the Gul as his, thus far, neglected ridges sent a rush of warmth through his body. The reaction was dully noted by the human who proceeded to nip and suck along the exquisite neck. The ability to feel anything was surprising to the Gul. Each pulse of heat traveled directly to his groin. "Cum for me." Bashir ordered biting on the Gul's most sensitive scale. Dukat's body obliged, his muscles going into spasms as the cup was filled barely half way. Several thrusts and the human sighed with delight as he released inside the Cardassian. Dukat's breath hitched and he arched, arms gripping the bed. His insides felt like they were being scalded! That couldn't be normal. As Bashir slipped out of him most of the human's seed followed. 

Bashir dismounted the bed, dabbed a bit of sweat from his brow and tugged at his uniform shirt. Back to looking Starfleet standard and composed with a nasty smirk on his face. He surveyed the Gul, lying helplessly on the bed. "Now look here, you've soaked the mattress, clear down to the carpet. It'll have to be replaced." 

Dukat was hazy, head floating, insides a flame. He registered the sensation of falling but could do nothing to stop himself or brace. He was unconscious before he hit the floor.

***

When he came to he was painfully aware of his aching muscles and the unpleasant heat that had seeped into every fiber of him. In a kneeling position, legs bound by straps, wrists bound and anchored to a collar that constricted his throat uncomfortably. His mouth was held open, tasting of metal that scraped his teeth as he tried adjusting his jaw to dislodge whatever it was. The device was secured round the back of his head however and remained firmly in place. The stimulation ring had been removed, thankfully, allowing his member to revert into a protected position. He'd be glad to not use the appendage for awhile.  
The room was darker than before. He appeared to be spot lighted in the center. Just off to the side of him was the rolling cabinet that had housed the black box and the analogs. On top of the cabinet sat the seven sample cups. Bashir seemed to materialize from no where as he walked around the Gul and surveyed the vials with mild interest. He turned to smile at the Cardassian. "I found out something interesting. You're running far warmer than normal." Reaching a hand into his pocket there was an audible click and Dukat started at the sensation as something inside his genital slit began vibrating. "As a physician I can't bare to let you suffer. I have some medicine here for you." His hand waved at the collected ejaculate. The vibrations fluxed fast and slow and he couldn't stop himself as his hips shimmied. He tried to keep silent. The open position of his mouth caused gurgled gasps to escape despite his best efforts. 

Bashir picked up one of the cups, less full than the others, and walked forward. His erection was evident through his regulation black trousers. "Administering the medication might be a bit uncomfortable for you." Dukat's eyes went wide as the human grasped the back of his head with a strength he didn't believe the man could possess. 

Bashir coated his twitching shaft with the contents of the vial then promptly shoved it into the Cardassian's mouth. Forcing himself all the way to the back of the Gul's throat. Tears pricked his eyes, and his toe claws drove gashes into the floor as he struggled against the human. Cardassian's had sensitive gag reflexes and his abdominal muscles contracted painfully as his body lurched trying to dislodge what was chocking him. He bucked up, shoulders shaking, but the human's grip held his head in place. The ejaculate was cold, frigid in comparison to his hot insides. Dukat panicked at his inability to breath. His tongue pushed helplessly against the doctor's member. Lack of oxygen made him lightheaded and his vision grew dark at the edges. Bashir pulled back, Dukat gulping in air as the thick ejaculate poured out of his mouth, helped along by his tongue. 

Bashir pursed his lips. "Now that just won't do. How will you get better if you don't take your medicine, hm? Let's try again." The human picked up one of the fullest samples. He grasped the back of the Gul's head, angling his mouth up and poured the contents in. "I promise you'll feel better in the morning." Bashir's tone was near mocking as he snatched a second sample cup and dumped that in as well. Air bubbles formed and popped in the thick substance as small amounts of it began to trickle down his throat and out the sides of his wide open mouth. This sent a cooling sensation through his over heated body. He couldn't swallow properly with the collar's constriction however. 

"I don't have any sugar to help the medicine go down so I'll make do with this." He eased his cock in, bringing the Gul's head forward slowly. The muscles of the Cardassian's neck contracted quickly as he tried to swallow. "That's much better." He pulled out till only the head of his cock was in the Gul's mouth. Dukat moaned as the vibrator changed speeds. "Now this is a pleasant image." He thrusted into the Gul's mouth. Dukat wasn't able to stop the sloppy sucking, squishing noises that escaped him as the doctor set a slow steady pace. This continued for awhile as the cooling sensation spread through his inflamed body. He felt himself getting aroused, in spite of the situation. 

Bashir angled the Cardassian's head, stuffing his cock into a cheek. Another cup was poured into his mouth. It was sweet, like Bajoran spring wine. The fire inside him was slowly deminishing as the contents slid down his throat. 

"You're feeling better, aren't you?" Cum squished out the sides of his mouth as Bashir started to thrust. He smeared the ejaculate from the Gul's chin up over his face and into his hair. Dukat flicked his tongue along the underside of the human's shaft, causing Bashir to sigh. "Oh that's nice." He pulled out, Dukat's tongue following, lolling out of his mouth as he panted. "Now what would people think if they saw you like this?" 

Bashir picked up two containers and Dukat tilted his head back obediently as the doctor smirked. "Your own seed tastes that good, hm?" After pouring the contents in Bashir sucked on one of his fingers. "You're right, it is good." The cum brimed at the Gul's lips, he angled himself to keep it from spilling. The vibrations began to fluxuate which caused Dukat to shudder and evert. The vibrator buzzed away, strapped tightly to his shaft. He swallowed as much as he was able, while some of it spilled out the sides of his mouth down his chin and neck. 

Bashir took hold of his head and moved him into a more accessable position and used his cock like a cork. Dukat swirled his tongue around the head of the doctor's cock. "Exquisite." He cooed, suddenly forcing his member to the back of the Gul's throat. Dukat choked as the human kept the Cardassian in the position for a moment before pulling out. He repeated the movement several times, trying to force himself further down the Gul's throat. Dukat's eyes watered and his body trembled. 

The compression on his throat was suddenly gone and he began to swallow, the motion making Bashir groan in appreciation. He pulled out completly, heavy strings of saliva and cum breaking and splattering the Cardassian's chest and legs. Dukat gasped and coughed, his jaw aching as the ring that had kept his mouth open was removed. 

His startled cry was unbecoming as he was kicked in the back. Landing hard, face to the floor. A loud slap as Bashir clapped him on his now exposed rear. Dukat wriggled back and forth moaning.  
"Shameless." The doctor tutted, dipping his fingers in the collection vial and using the lubricated digits to tease the Cardassian's entrance. Dukat writhed and moaned, throughly aroused inspite of himself. Bashir had poured the rest of the contents on his shaft and slid into the Cardassian's heat. Dukat rocked back, using his hands to push himself further onto the human's cock. Bashir rode him hard, the sound of their rutting filled the room. Taking hold of the ridged hips, Bashir thrusted forward, as deep as possible, spilling into the Gul. The pulsing was pleasant as Dukat reached his climax, seed painting the carpet. Bashir pulled the Cardassian back to a kneeling position, whispering in his ear. "You're all better now." He shoved the Gul back down. Dukat panted and trembled. The intense heat that had been inside him was extinguished. He succumed to exhaustion.

***

"His fever broke several hours ago." Bashir said, looking through the observation window. 

"Will he be concious anytime soon?" Damar asked, his gaze resting on the figure in the biobed.

"I can't say for sure. It doesn't apear that any permanent neural damage has happened but his body and mind have been through a traumatic event." Damar was silent.

"I'm glad you got him here when you did. Any longer with an infection that severe and he might not have been so lucky. The fever alone could have killed him. I can't imagine what those dreams must have been like to cause him to thrash so violenlty that he had to be restrained."

Damar turned away from the window. "Please notify me when he regains consciousness."

"Of course." Bashir nodded watching the man depart the infirmary.


End file.
